When It's Over
by Kaykoha Ayanithne
Summary: Inuyasha’s life was never easy, but he was getting used to it. Then, two events occur that force him to leave the life he’d always known behind, and start a new life. One that will teach him to trust, to live and to love again...if he is willing to.
1. Welcome To My Life

A/N: All right, I'm going to admit that I haven't written anything extensive in a while, so I'll probably be somewhat rusty. My style may have also changed some. That said, this will probably be a test chapter, to see if it goes well with readers. So if you like it, don't like it, have suggestions, etc, please review or send me an email and tell me what you think.

Story Summary:

A modern version of the tale. My interpretation to the best of my abilities. Inuyasha's life was never easy. Who's is? But he was getting used to it. Then, two events occur that force him to leave the life he'd always known behind, and he must learn to start a new life. One that will teach him to trust, to live, and to love again…but only if he is willing to. WARNING: Rated for language, possible scenes of drugs, violence, and sexuality.

When It's Over: Chapter 1

"Then why don't you just kick me out!" Inuyasha bellowed at the top of his lungs, storming into his room and slamming the door, which made the whole house tremble from his rage. Shesshomaru, holding together his calm demeanor, just watched the door, observing the slight cracks in the wood and picturing the fuming Inuyasha on the other side. The atmosphere around him was flinching, sharply cut by the loud bang.

A number of things he could've said ran through his head. He was angry of course at Inuyasha's outburst and rashness, that was clear. Should he try and talk through the closed door, telling Inuyasha to keep his behavior in line? Should he try with simple reason that he was overreacting and that although he was his brother and wanted to kick him out sometimes that they both knew he couldn't do that, for one reason or another? Or should he just stay silent and let Inuyasha seethe alone?

"I'm going for a while. I'll be back later. Just for that, you can walk to work. There's money for pizza on the counter for dinner if I'm not back by then," Shesshomaru said through the door, keeping his voice under control. Years of practice gave him the ability to remain calm, even when dealing with the blasts of his little brother's rage.

Inuyasha, his fists clenched, and his body sprawled out on his unmade, wrinkled bed sheets, fought back the angry tears and the painfully constricting lump in his throat. He wanted to kick something and scream, or slam his fist into a wall. He was even livid enough to dare to try a swing at his brother. But he knew that wouldn't end well. Last time he tried that, his brother socked him in the stomach, leaving Inuyasha out of breath and dizzy as well as with a nice bruise for the next week or so as a souvenir. It was the kind of bruise that changed all those ugly, dark colors and he had to be careful about moving around too fast. Absentmindedly, Inuyasha brushed his hand against the spot where Shesshomaru had hit him.

Lying still in his bed, he opened his eyes slowly, listening for his brother's steps as he made his way down the short hallway and out the door. As soon as heard the door slam, but on a much smaller scale than the previous one, Inuyasha stared, with a watery vision at the permanent bed sheet stains that decorated the once white cloth in a distasteful fashion, hating his brother. He turned over and his eyes wandered over the low ceiling. A spider had begun spinning a threadlike, wispy web in the far corner.

Continuing to lie there for what seemed like hours, Inuyasha found his breathing return to normal as he calmed down, the silence working with time to bring him back to his senses. Glancing at the digital clock, on the desk beside his bed, he stumbled off his bed and cursed, at the same time managing to throw on a clean shirt and trip over the electrical cord to his lamp, which in the blink of an eye, hit the floor, the bulb shattering into God knows how many pieces. Another wild curse escaped his mouth, as he jumped out of the way, knowing he'd have to deal with that later. It took fifteen minutes to get to work on foot. He was already ten minutes late.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Inuyasha, you can't keep being late," reprimanded his assistant manager as she steamed with an aggravated sigh, which Inuyasha swore almost sounded like a growl. She whipped past him and disappeared back into the supplies room.

_Hey, I haven't been late this entire week…_

Inuyasha went back to watching the french-fries float in the bubbling grease. It was hot, and steamy, and the smell of fast food grease made him sick sometimes. He officially hated McDonalds now, and glared at the popping and frying grease, mentally cursing the assistant manager, the boss and the whole place.

_See if I ever recommend McDonalds to anyone now,_ he fumed. Not for the first time, he wondered why he even took the job in the first place. That's right…money. Damn. He made a mental note to look for other job opening later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that evening, exhausted, Inuyasha flopped onto his still unmade bed. Come to think of it, he couldn't remember the last time it _had_ been made up. Oh well…

There had been an ordeal as usual when Shesshomaru had found the broken lamp in Inuyasha's room. The yelling match went something along the lines of Inuyasha yelling at him for snooping around in his room, and Shesshomaru, calm as ever, but with flashing eyes, telling him that he'd have to clean up the mess _and_ pay for a new lamp. Inuyasha knew perfectly well that Shesshomaru didn't care whether he had a lamp in his room or not, and was sure that he was just saying he'd have to pay for a new one just to aggravate Inuyasha more. The yelling match ended with Inuyasha yelling at him that he wasn't his father and couldn't tell him what to do, and Shesshomaru finally raising his voice and grabbing Inuaysha around the throat and raising him against the wall, with the final threat that he didn't like the living arrangements any more than him, but that he promised his father he would take care of him, so they had no choice.

Glancing around his room, Inuaysha pushed the ordeal out of his mind, and watched the sharp beams of the glowing moon pierce through his window, casting countless shadows that patterned his room. His eyes fell on his black book bag, the right shoulder holding on by a few threads. He should've gotten a new one. But he just never seemed to have enough money, and he knew asking Shesshomaru for the money was out of the question.

In any case, he hadn't touched his book bag since it was thrown next to his open closest Friday afternoon, which meant his homework was still there amidst the unorganized notebooks filled with a bunch of wrinkled papers. It had only been a couple months into the year, and he had already accumulated a mass of handouts. Senior year was gonna be tough, but he assumed he'd slide just as he had the past few years. So far it worked. He supposed he was just like most teenage boys. It's not that he wasn't smart. He was in most subjects. Nope, it was the effort part that kept him from "reaching his full potential" as he had heard from his guidance councilor at least once a week for all the years he could remember being in school.

He was supposed to do something? What was it? Oh right…homework…Well he'd been getting by with mostly C's and only one D so far without doing homework. A few more busy work assignments wouldn't matter much.

Yawning, Inuyasha, scratched his head, and turned over, a little warm, but that didn't matter much either. His eyes seemed to close by themselves, and in the few minutes before falling asleep, he realized just how tired he was.

PREVIEW:

These were the moments that he was glad to be alive. Kikyo's hand in his gave him the best feeling ever. As they continued strolling through the park, he breathed in deep, enjoying seeing the green scenery that was slowly turning to a crisp, fall setting. Every now and then Inuyasha would glance at Kikyo, finding it hard to keep his eyes off her. She was so pretty, the way the light bounced off her dark hair, the slight smile that she usually wore, and her soft, fair skin that was sometimes brushed with a light, natural blush. Inuyasha stroked her delicate, slightly smaller hand with his thumb, and she responded with a gentle squeeze, and by looking up at him with a comforting smile. He loved how she made him feel calm and…just wanted…just by being there.

Inuyasha stopped underneath one of the magnolia trees and sat down on the green, wooden bench. A gentle breeze blew gently, wrapping them both in a cool atmosphere. Kikyo gave a slight shudder, and Inuyasha, slightly alarmed, pulled her close, wrapping both his arms around her. Two emotions leaped from his chest: worry, because she was cold, but also pride, because he was able to protect her. He leaned down and kissed her on the top of her head. Kikyo nestled into his chest, and could hear his heartbeat, even through the layers of clothes. She smiled, taking in his scent, and his warmth. Why couldn't moments like these last forever?

"I love you," Kikyo whispered.

"I love you," Inuyasha breathed lightly back with a smile.

Things were hard. Their relationship hadn't been the easiest. God knows, life hadn't been the kindest. If only they knew what was coming.


	2. Everytime We Touch

A/N: Okay, forgot to say that I don't own Inuyasha. Okay, that's it I think.

CHAPTER 2

Inuyasha couldn't wait for the day to be over. It was just like any other day, uneventful, full of long lectures, and more homework that he probably wouldn't do. The only thing that interested him was P.E. That seemed to be the only that though, one of the few things that he enjoyed _and_ that he was good at.

After school, he and Kikyo had planned on going on a date. Nothing fancy, just a stroll through one of the few parks. Living in such a large, somewhat dirty city, seeing a natural setting was refreshing.

He met up with Kikyo after school. His work shift didn't start until five, so he had some time. It'd be a bit of a crunch, but he'd work it out. Besides, being with Kikyo made it all worth while. Usually Kikyo spent her afternoons helping with the orphanage nearby, the day care center, or the SPCA, but today, she took a break from that too.

As soon as he saw Kikyo waiting outside the school on the steps, he embraced her, and they started off towards the park, hand in hand, ignoring the quick glances people gave them. The truth was that there was very much a popular girl, unpopular guy dating thing going on between them. Kikyo was becoming a very beautiful young woman, but had never dated anyone before. It was kind of a reservation thing, a restriction she put on herself that had become common knowledge among the student body. For a while she had kept her non-dating streak, that is, until she met Inuyasha…

As for Inuyasha, he had never considered dating either. It just wasn't something that he believed was possible for himself, and so became a trivial detail on his list of life goals, not that that was a long list to begin with anyway. When he met Kikyo though, they didn't exactly start off on the best of terms, but pretty soon, they had of course, come to fall in love and he was very happy whenever she was near.

The day was cool and clear, and a few wispy clouds drifted ever so slowly in the azure sky. Eventually, they reached the park. Every now and then people would pass them. They traveled passed the pond, the water as still as glass, and the sky reflecting off the surface.

It was moments like these that made Inuyasha glad to be alive. Kikyo's hand in his gave him the best feeling ever. As they continued strolling through the park, he breathed in deep, enjoying seeing the green scenery that was slowly turning to a crisp, fall setting. Every now and then Inuyasha would glance at Kikyo, finding it hard to keep his eyes off her. She was so pretty, the way the light bounced off her dark hair, the slight smile that she usually wore, and her soft, fair skin that was sometimes brushed with a light, natural blush. Inuyasha stroked her delicate, slightly smaller hand with his thumb, and she responded with a gentle squeeze, and by looking up at him with a comforting smile. He loved how she made him feel calm and…just wanted…just by being there.

Inuyasha stopped underneath one of the magnolia trees and sat down on the green, wooden bench. A gentle breeze blew gently, wrapping them both in a cool atmosphere. Kikyo gave a slight shudder, and Inuyasha, slightly alarmed, pulled her close, wrapping both his arms around her. Two emotions leaped from his chest: worry, because she was cold, but also pride, because he was able to protect her. He leaned down and kissed her on the top of her head. Kikyo nestled into his chest, and could hear his heartbeat, even through the layers of clothes. She smiled, taking in his scent, and his warmth. Why couldn't moments like these last forever?

"I love you," Kikyo whispered.

"I love you," Inuyasha breathed lightly back with a smile.

Things were hard. Their relationship hadn't been the easiest. God knows, life hadn't been the kindest. If only they knew what was coming.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

As they walked back, the late sun began to set, and Inuyasha felt the nagging voice telling him it was time to go to work. He leaned in, kissed Kikyo again, and held her close for a few more minutes, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close.

"You're coming to help me at the Day Care Center this Saturday, right? Ever since last weekend, Charlie's wanted to see you. He keeps asking about you," Kikyo reminded him with an amused smile.

"Yeah, I won't forget," Inuyasha assured, finally letting go of Kikyo.

"I'd better go." Inuyasha studied her for a moment. She looked like something was bothering her. Her eyes were cast down, and she bit her lower lip.

"What's wrong?" he asked, starting to get worried. Kikyo thought for a moment, but then shook her head.

"It's nothing. I'm…just…I'll see you tomorrow," she said, forcing a smile.

"Okay…" That's all Inuyasha could think to say. But he knew better than to press her.

"I-I've got to go too, to make sure Kaede and Grandma are okay," Kikyo agreed. Inuyasha turned and walked away, looking back once to give her a reassuring smile and wave. Kikyo watched him leave, wishing he didn't have to. She thought about the way she let herself slip and show that she was worried about something. The truth was, that Onigumo had been trying to get too close to her again, and not in the chummy way. But she knew Inuyasha, and didn't want him to do something rash because of jealousy. Not to mention the fact that Inuyasha didn't even know who Onigumo was…

The story of Onigumo was an unusual, yet not unusual one at the same time. He had been one of the less fortunate teens in the city. A few months or so before she had met him, there had been a fire in one of the apartment buildings. Apparently he had just moved there with his parents and older brother. His parents had both died in the fire. Luckily his older brother, Naraku was gone at the time and escaped the disaster. Onigumo though had been presumed dead to everyone else, had been badly burned, but Kikyo found an abandoned building, where she had carried him, and secretly took care of him there, bringing him food and blankets and other necessities. Eventually though, as if it had been some miracle, he grew strong enough to move around, even sit up and walk, although it took a great effort on his part. Unfortunately now, he had become a little lustful after Kikyo, and that left her in an uncomfortable situation, but she had dealt with it so far, and believed she would for as long as she had to.

Long after Inuyasha left, she stood there watching the street where he turned on and disappeared. The sun had almost disappeared by now, and blinking, she realized that she was just standing there, and reminded herself where she was supposed to be. She knew that she should be home by dark, as the city was not someplace she wanted to be when it was nighttime, especially alone.

PREVIEW:

"You promise that?" Onigumo said suspiciously to his older brother. Naraku's eyes gleamed, the two candle lights, helping light up the dark, dusty room. Although Kikyo had done her best to clean out the space, it was still old, and still managed to keep the somewhat grungy look. Naraku sat with his arms crossed, watching his brother, lie there in his bandages underneath the fraying, dark blanket.

"Yes. All you have to do is get Kikyo to give you the information, and I'll get Inuyasha's. When this is over, she'll hate Inuyasha so much, I'm sure she'll run right to you for comfort and she'll be all yours," Naraku told him. Pretending to be in his brother's best interest was easy enough. Not that he really cared. Why should he? His brother was useless to him, other than for this plan. What he really wanted was the valuable jewel Kikyo had. Seeing as this was the last existing one made, he'd be able to get so much money, and he'd be able to get away from this filthy city.

"All right. Kikyo should be coming tonight. I'll get the information then," Onigumo promised. _She is always so composed…it's so annoying. It will be a pleasure to see her lose her composure for once. Then I'll finally be able to take her._


	3. The Truth

A/N: Okay…apparently as I've planned things out, this probably will deviate from what I said it was…the story in modern setting…since it's proved more difficult than I thought. Oh well…I'm also thinking of doing another story that focuses on Kikyo's and Inuyasha's relationship, like how it started, or may just incorporate it in this one, duno.

CHAPTER 3

"You promise that?" Onigumo said suspiciously to his older brother. Naraku's eyes gleamed, the two candle lights, helping light up the dark, dusty room. Although Kikyo had done her best to clean out the space, it was still old, and still managed to keep the somewhat grungy look. Naraku sat with his arms crossed, watching his brother, lie there in his bandages underneath the fraying, dark blanket.

"Yes. All you have to do is get Kikyo to give you the information, and I'll get Inuyasha's. When this is over, she'll hate Inuyasha so much, I'm sure she'll run right to you for comfort and she'll be all yours," Naraku told him. Pretending to be in his brother's best interest was easy enough. Not that he really cared. Why should he? His brother was useless to him, except for this plan. What he really wanted was the valuable jewel Kikyo had. Seeing as this was the last existing one made, he'd be able to get so much money, and he'd be able to get away from this filthy city.

"All right. Kikyo should be coming tonight. I'll get the information then," Onigumo promised. _She is always so composed…it's so annoying. It will be a pleasure to see her lose her composure for once. Then I'll finally be able to take her._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I should be able to sign on tonight," Inuyasha told Kikyo before the parted. Kikyo's face lighted up, making her all the more beautiful. He should be able to get on, anyway. Shesshomaru said that he'd be late again tonight, and if he timed it right, he'd have at least an hour on the computer.

"Really? That would be great! I have some errands to run, but I'll be home as soon as I can." She pulled him close and gave him a chaste kiss, before heading off in the opposite direction. Inuyasha grinned, watching her go. He didn't notice that his homeroom teacher, Ms. Greenfield, had come up behind him, until she placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"Don't forget, you have detention," said the familiar voice. The fact quickly sunk in, and Inuyasha groaned, his spirits sinking below his feet in frustration and disappointment.

"Inuyasha…you haven't been to them lately. I know, because I've been getting the slips. If you miss this one, you may get expelled," she stated simply.

_Damn…_Inuyasha hung his head, and then sighed, raising it again. He followed Ms. Greenfield back in. He'd have to explain to Kikyo later. It's not that she wouldn't understand, he was sure she would, but he still wished he didn't have to miss talking to her just because of something as stupid as detention…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naraku unfolded the piece of notebook paper, revealing Kagura's neat script.

_sn: XDogDemon17, password: kikyosheart_

"How'd you get this, Kagura?" he asked, not that he really cared all that much. His girlfriend looked stubbornly at him, not hiding her contempt for him.

"Does it matter?" she replied, fairly coldly. It wasn't easy, that's for sure. She didn't exactly enjoy helping him with his underhanded work, but then…she didn't really have much of a choice in the first place. The bell sounded for the next class, vibrating and shrill.

"Class awaits, dear," Naraku told her, grabbing her chin forcefully. Kagura couldn't avoid wincing at his hard grip, but she willed herself not to pull away and just deal with the pain.

"Don't look so scared. Kiss me," he ordered her. Kagura kissed him. His lips tasted like bitter cigarette smoke. Naraku's hand began creeping up her stomach towards her breasts, but she pulled away suddenly, as if she'd been bitten, hiding her eyes, so he wouldn't see them rimmed with tears, and pushed her way into the crowd as fast as she could.

Naraku smiled as he watched her, raising his head, and crossing his arms. A sick, amused, chuckle escaped his dirty lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kikyo slid into her chair and pulled it close to the computer. It took a few minutes, because her computer seemed to want to be as slow as possible, but eventually her buddy list popped up, and she was elated to see Inuyasha on already. She brought up his window and began typing away. It wasn't long until he responded.

_8PriestessKikyo8: Hi_

_XDogDemon17: Hey_

_8PriestessKikyo8: How are you?_

_XDogDemon17: Good. Listen I wanted to ask you something…_

_8PriestessKikyo8: Sure. What?_

_XDogDemon17: I know this is a big thing to ask…but there are these guys who've been harassing me for money_

Worried, Kikyo typed away as fast as her fingers could manage.

_8PriestessKikyo8: What? Why?_

_XDogDemon17: You know how I used to have a drinking and smoking problem? They got me the stuff, but I wasn't able to pay them for all of it. I've wanted to ask you since we got together…would you do something for me? Could I have your jewel so I can get the money, then I bet I could pay off my debts to them. _

Kikyo sat there…dumbfounded at what she was reading…she never knew that Inuyasha had been that bad of an alcoholic…but that wasn't even the beginning of it. If he had the jewel, he'd have more than enough money, one would think, to pay of the debts…which meant…he wanted her…for the jewel…for money…! That had to be it…

Tears started to push their way out of her eyes, and her throat felt tight. She couldn't even bring herself to type anything more, her fingers trembling over the keys. She signed off, holding her shaking hands to her chest. Kikyo bit her lip, stood up, and backed away from the screen as if it terrified her. She held up the round, pinkish-white jewel that was around her neck. No one was supposed to know about it but her and her family. They had kept it as a back up plan in case they ended up short on money, but they had avoided using it so far and would hopefully never have to. And it was given to her to protect. If anyone had found out they had it, everyone would try and get it. The only other person she had told was Inuyasha…but only because she had trusted him…she never thought that he'd wanted to use it for himself…

Kikyo ran out of the room, heading for one place, thinking one thing…the jewel beating heavily against her chest, despite how light it really was. Kikyo blinked back tears as she pushed open the door and continued running down the street, as if trying to outrun the terrible feeling of betrayal that was quickly seeping into her heart.

_Was that the only reason he wanted to be with me? Because he wanted this jewel…all for his own selfish intentions…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After five minutes of no response, Naraku was satisfied that his job was done and signed off. Then he typed in Kikyo's SN and password and waited…Things were working out better than he had planned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha rushed home, hoping Kikyo would still be on. He only had about five minutes until Shesshomaru would probably be home, but he wanted to at least apologize to Kikyo for not being on.

Breathing a sigh of relief, and feeling a swell of happiness he saw that she was indeed signed on, and opened her window.

_XDogDemon17: Hi! I'm glad you're still on, sorry about not being on early, I forgot I had detention_

_8PriestessKikyo8: It's okay. Um…can I tell you something? _

_XDogDemon17: Ok…_

_8PriestessKikyo8: Um…well…I've been seeing this guy, Onigumo. You don't know him, he goes to another school_

_XDogDemon17: Oh…_

_8PriestessKikyo8: He's got all this cool stuff, and he wants to take me out this weekend, and I want to go. And I just think…well, you're a lot of fun, but I think Onigumo's more my type_

He knew what it sounded like. But that didn't mean he wanted to believe it. All of a sudden, Kikyo was breaking up with him. Leaving him for some guy he didn't even know…and it sounded like it was just because Inuyasha wasn't rich enough. What else was wrong with him? Not good-looking enough? Didn't have the right status in school?

A quick memory flashed in his mind of what she had told them when they first started dating.

_A person's worth isn't determined by others. You aren't worth any less just because other people treat you that way. I understand how you feel, because you're a lot like me. I know what it's like to want to be accepted, and not be looked at differently. To live a normal life, and enjoy simple pleasures, and forget about little things that shouldn't matter. Being together…I'm sure it'll put us both on the spot…but I like you Inuyasha, I really do. _

It must've all been a lie…she had been awfully convincing…or maybe he was just too trusting. Inuyasha closed a fist with one hand, and signed off in one swift motion with the other. He didn't even bother shutting down the computer, before angrily racing towards the door. His heart was racing, and it wasn't with joy. He couldn't believe Kikyo would do something like this to him…

PREVIEW: No preview this time. Seeing as my audience only consists of one, Maybe two people, it doesn't matter really anyway. Don't know when I'll have my next chapter up, as a lot is going on next week, therefore a lot on my mind, but I wanted to get this one up anyway.


	4. I Won't Be There

A/N: Ok. This is probably not that great, but whatever. I wanted to get it written, and I probably won't even worry too much about editing, seeing as I almost have a non-existent audience anyway. Anyway, sometimes my writing's better that way.

CHAPTER 4

Inuyasha caught Kikyo, as she turned onto a street next to where he lived. She looked equally as angry as him. Kikyo opened her mouth, but Inuyasha beat her to it.

"So that's it? I can't believe I ever trusted you-" Inuyasha began, not bothering to check the tone of his voice. A look of confusion fell over Kikyo's face, but it was overrun by indignation.

"_You_ can't trust _me_? What are you talking about!" She questioned just as loudly, pushing back her tears.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, don't play dumb, Kikyo! You and some guy named Onigumo! You really are seeing him aren't you?" He shouted back, kicking over a nearby trashcan, which clattered loudly on the streets and rolled a good few feet, startling Kikyo. She backed away, frightened and surprised that he had found out. She was lost for words. Seeing her reaction, Inuyasha shook his head, and laughed bitterly.

"Wait a minute. You're not any better! I can't believe you'd use me like that! You're one selfish person! I thought you were better than that!" Kikyo returned, her eyes narrowing, and her hands clenching into fists. She rose, her mouth dry, and her whole body feeling tense and shaken all at once.

"What! Look who's talking! Ok, fine! You know what? You want it to be over, then it's over Kikyo!" He practically screamed at her. He picked up a glass bottle that had fallen out of the trashcan, and hurled it towards her. It shattered into countless pieces at her feet, and she cried out, terrified. Inuyasha whipped around, and stormed out of sight, almost at a run.

"I hate you Inuyasha! I should never have trusted you!" Kikyo screamed after him.

"I'll never let you have the jewel. Never," she said through clenched teeth, feeling her willpower diminish against the small stream of tears. At that moment, she hated ever having possessed the jewel. Kikyo just stood there; wanting to collapse…taking the full brunt of what just happened. She finally gave in, and sunk to the ground, hugging her knees, burying her face in her arms as the tears flowed, running past her cheeks, into her long hair, and soaking her sleeves. She shook and rocked back and forth, not caring that she was acting like a little child.

After what seemed like hours, she stood up, her face hot and stung by the tears. Almost completely drained of energy, she headed back to her house. As she slowly made her way home, the sunset wasn't warm. It wasn't beautiful. She felt the tears begin to start flowing behind her eyes, but she bit her lip until she tasted blood, refusing to cry. It was over. And there was nothing she could do about it.

When she arrived home, she didn't notice that the small house was empty. Her eye passed over the fridge, and on it was a small, yellow piece of paper, and recognized her grandma's loopy handwriting.

_Kikyo, come to the hospital ASAP. Its little Kaede._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As if things couldn't have gotten any worse. Kaede, or Little Kaede, as Kikyo and her grandma liked to call her had been in an accident that ended up injuring her in her right eye. It had happened fairly recently, and she had been brought to the hospital to have surgery. But a week after, little Kaede began saying that her eye hurt. The doctor's said it would for a while. Then she began getting headaches. Her grandma took her to the hospital today, when she found her out cold on her bedroom floor. None of it should have happened. Little Kaede was diagnosed with brain cancer. She had had it for a while, but only now did she show the symptoms. But by now, it was too late.

When Kikyo arrived home, she collapsed on the bed. Soon, they'd be planning funeral plans for her sister. God…her little sister…sweet little Kaede…Kikyo buried her face into her pillow. She heard her grandma retrieving a late night meal between sniffles. Kikyo's own stomach growled, but her body felt cold. She didn't have the energy to eat.

All of a sudden, she heard her grandma cry out. Stumbling out of her bed she rushed out to see her on the floor, groaning in pain, sweating and breathing fast. Alarmed, Kikyo dashed over to the phone and dialed 911. Trying hard to not loose focus, she gave them the information, then hung up, and dashed back to her grandma. Kikyo took her hand, spilling out words of confidence in a desperate voice, trying to convince herself that everything would all right.

The rest of the night was a blur of flashing lights, ambulance sirens, and a dark, cold night that seemed to last forever. Kikyo's grandma ended up in the hospital, and she was informed that she had had a heart attack, and they had her hooked up to a heart monitor. That's all they could do for now. But that was it. Kikyo snapped. Everything she had known was disappearing. Everything she believed in. People she loved were disappearing. Dying…abandoning her.

Kikyo's raised her head and in minutes, she found herself pushing her way out of the hospital. When she reached the parking lot, she broke into a run. Her heart began beating wildly against her chest. She ran on. Her breathing became increasingly painful. She ran on. Her legs began to throb. She ran on. Her vision blurred and her head swam. She ran on.

Eventually she found herself at the edge of the city, and a thick wood loomed in front of her. Using the last of her strength, she made her way a good deal into the trees. When she could no longer see the city behind her, night had fallen. Rain began to fall, drenching her, soaking her through to the bones. Rain drops shot down, pelting the greenery. They ran down Kikyo's face like heaven's tears. Finally, her world darkened as she allowed her eyes to close. But she never felt herself hit the ground, as her body collapsed on a wet bed of spongy moss.

A/N: Previews, when I feel like it or when I'm in a better mood.


	5. Perfect World

Chapter 5

It hadn't been the first time they had fought. Of course, Inuyasha was angry. But as time wore on, he only felt the residues of hurt and betrayal residing in his heart and in his mind. He wondered why Kikyo would ever have done this to him, because it didn't make sense. In all the years they had known each other, in all the times he had peered into her clear, brown eyes, he had not felt she was capable of such betrayal. But then, it was very much like her to keep many things to herself. She was…reserved. That was the word for it.

In the next few days, when he wasn't at work or at school, he found himself either by the phone, with his hand hovering over the phone, or lying in his bed wondering what she doing at those very moments. Deep down inside he was hoping she would call, and they would talk it out. But even at school he never saw her, and believed she was just avoiding him. She was doing an usually good job of it, as he hadn't seen her at all in the past few days, not a quick sight in the hallway or lunchroom or even at the beginning of the school day during the mad chaos as kids pushed their way to homeroom.

One peculiar thing did happen, that didn't have to do with Inuyasha's broken love life anyway. When Inuyasha walked into the living room one of the evenings after work, an odd green folder caught his attention. He picked it up, with a curious ignorance about what was inside. Flipping the front cover open, he found a picture of a little girl, who looked about five or six years old. She had bruises and scratches all over her face, a tooth missing, and an innocent grin over her small face. Part of her hair was put up in a small pony tail that stuck up on the side of her head. The name "Rin" was written in neat, curvy hand-writing, as well as some other information about weight, eye-color, and such was written below the picture.

Inuyasha didn't have long to stare or be confused, as he heard the front door open and close with a heavy bang. The sound seemed to rattle through his body. He quickly stuffed the folder back, while trying to make it look the same as it had before. The feeling of a five year old child who accidentally knocked his mom's favorite vase, and was trying to conceal the evidence was running as fast as the adrenaline was in his body. He stalked away as calmly as he could to his room, and that was the end of that episode. Except for the fact that the question about what the folder implied that popped up in his head every now and then, he didn't think much about it. If only he realized how significant that piece of information really was.

XXXXXXXXXXX

It had been exactly four days since Inuyasha and Kikyo had last seen each other. When Inuyasha came home, there were cardboard boxes in each room, and he could hear someone bustling around in the small kitchen. Shesshomaru along with several other men he didn't recognize seemed to be packing at an usually fast rate, as if the world was coming to an end.

"W-what's…going on?" Inuyasha demanded of his brother. Shesshomaru didn't even bother to look up as he stacked a pile of plates into a nearby box. Then he grabbed a folded box and tossed it to Inuyasha.

"Go. Pack up your belongings from your room," he ordered.

"Wait a second. Don't you think you should tell me what's going on?" Inuyasha said, refusing to budge until he got an explanation.

"We're leaving. That's all you need to know. Now pack. Or you can be left behind," Shesshomaru told him, still not bothering to spare his brother even the slightest glance as he packed away the silverware. He didn't even bother wrapping them up or anything, just emptied them into the box and they clinked as hit each other.

Inuyasha picked up the box his brother had chucked at him and sulked off to his room. The whole fact that he was packing for good didn't even hit him yet. He looked around his room, and saw he really didn't have that much to begin with. He emptied his drawers of the few possessions he had collected from his childhood and on. He tossed his clothes into a worn-down suitcase he had on his closet shelf. The last thing he took was the framed picture of him and Kikyo. He held it in his hands for what seemed like ages and stared hard at it, debating on whether or not to take it, and at the same time wondering what went wrong…where she was now or what she was doing…

He was jolted back to reality, when Shesshomaru rapped on Inuyasha's door, telling him it was time to leave. Inuyasha slipped the small-framed picture into his pocket. It took two trips, just two, for Inuyasha to haul out the two boxes, the beat-up suitcase, and the sleeping bag. He packed them into Shesshomaru rusted truck. Right then, Inuyasha wondered two things. How on earth that truck was still working, for it had been working as long as he could remember. And second, why Shesshomaru wasn't bringing any of the furniture. Surely they would need _something_ in the place where they were going. Unless they were going to a motel or something…but that wouldn't explain the fact that they were packing up their personal belongings…

"_Maybe Shesshomaru's on the run from someone,"_ Inuyasha mused. That would explain the quick getaway. Shesshomaru had gotten in trouble once or twice before, but had always managed to get out of it with little trouble.

Well at least he didn't have anyone he wanted to say good-bye too. But then his mind wandered back to Kikyo…he knew he should…he knew he wanted to say good-bye to her. Somewhere deep inside, his heart sunk, but then he decided Kikyo would be better off…now that she had that guy. That's right. Onigumo. Inuyasha glared at the passing buildings, outside the window, his fists clenching. Whatever. She probably wouldn't even miss him. Inuyasha closed his eyes and began to doze off, despite the uncomfortable position he was in. His neck already began to hurt, but before long he slipped out of reality and into the dream-world.

Inuyasha was unaware of how long they drove, or where they were headed to. He never heard Shesshomaru make several stops. He never knew the scenery had changed from a city setting, to a quiet, urban neighborhood. And last, but not least, he never heard a little girl wake up and ask Shesshomaru where they were going.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they finally arrived Shesshomaru took his belongings and dropped them in the parlor of the cozy, three-story house. It had three front steps, and a porch with an overhang. There were two windows on either side of the front door, with blue shutters. In front of the house was a trimmed lawn, and dying flower bed that lined the brick side-walk. There was also a small cherry tree, and the backyard was lined with a deep wood.

On his next trip he told the little girl this is where they would be staying for a while, and she followed him, wide-eyed at the house, which was nicer than anything she had ever seen in her life. Inuyasha didn't even bother to look back at the sleeping Inuyasha. He'd figure it out soon enough. Inuyasha had taken moving better than he thought he would. Shesshomaru had been expecting hassle. He didn't think too much more on the subject. The important thing now, was that they were safe for now. Rin tugged on his pants leg, and Shesshomaru looked down. She looked up at him with big brown eyes, almost with a look of reassurance.

"You're room is up there," Shesshomaru pointed. Rin jumped up, excited, and hopped up the white, spiraling stair case, and ran across the open hall to the room on the left. Shesshomaru himself carried his things and headed up the stairs to the room beside hers, the master bedroom. He didn't sleep that night. Didn't see any reason to. The sun would be up in a bit. He wouldn't be able to sleep now anyway. He did however, lay down on the bed, but kept his eyes cracked just slightly and his ears open for an approaching vehicle. He didn't think anyone had followed them, and he made sure they wouldn't be able to be traced either. No…they would be safe for a good while. In time, he may have to think of a new plan, but for now at least, he wouldn't have to worry about it too much.

A/N: Ok. Because I'm lazy…I probably won't be doing any previews. So yeah…pointless but that's it. Sorry I haven't posted in a while…and that my writing sucks…though no one's really reading anyway. That's all.


	6. 21 Days

A/N: I'm the dimwit. Sesshomaru, not Shesshomaru…o well…anyways, duno if I ever wrote a disclaimer, but I don't own Inuyasha or any of the known characters. That's all. I'm just a fan.

Chapter 6

Inuyasha cracked his eyes open. It felt awfully warm. He never remembered it feeling so hot in his room before. As his surroundings swam into view and cleared, he realized he was in Shesshomaru's truck. And crushed between his stuff. Oh. That's right. What happened the evening before came back into mind. He craned his neck to stretch it out, but immediately froze as a sharp pain shot up his back and spread hotly across his neck. Wincing, he rubbed his neck and blinking his eyes, he groped around for the door handle, only to curse as he touched the hot metal. Using the bottom of his shirt, he managed to use it as a hot pad to pull on the door handle and it popped open. As he stumbled out of the car, he was definitely not prepared for the sight that awaited him. In front of him was an incredibly nice house and he blinked several times to make sure he wasn't still dreaming. His mouth hung open and he just stood there, eyes wide at the sight. His mind didn't quite register what was going on…and he slowly made his way towards the door. On it, there was a note that flapped slightly in the late morning breeze.

Yes, dimwit, we live here,

so stop gaping. The

room to the right is yours.

I'll be back around 11

to enroll you in school

Inuyasha didn't have to think twice about who left the note. Among idiot, buffoon, mutt, twit, numbskull, and all the other rather harsh, brotherly names he'd been called, dimwit seemed to be Sesshomaru's new favorite nickname for him. It was a rather childish thing, calling each other names, and yet, when Sesshomaru did it, he was able to make it rather aggravating and even a bit hurtful for Inuyasha, not that he would ever admit it.

After a few trips back and forth from the truck to the house, Inuyasha was able to haul his stuff into his bare, but already cleaned room. It was square in shape, but spacious, with white walls. A window looked out into the backyard, which was trimmed, and a sloped hill which led into a dense forest. After meandering through the house, he quickly figured out why they didn't bring any furniture. The house already seemed to have all the furniture they needed. His own room was equipped with a fair-sized desk, a computer with a black, flat-screen monitor, a polished, wooden bureau and a four-post bed with a thick, dark-red quilt, all of which were brand-new. After being baffled by the indirect kindness his brother had shown through these simple bedroom accommodations, he unpacked his stuff, storing them away in the closet and drawers. When he got to the picture of Kikyo and him, he held it in his hands for a long time…just as he had when he was packing before. He looked at her beautiful, cheerful features, and the dormant ache in his heart came alive. He couldn't deny the fact he wanted to see her now. A lot. He closed his eyes and shook his head to clear his thoughts. He couldn't start thinking like that, not now. Maybe this move would help him get over it. Instead, he forced his thoughts to other questions.

He sat on his bed, cross-legged, wondering if this was for real…and how on earth this had happened. Where had all this nice stuff come from, anyway? How could Sesshomaru have afforded it all? He'd ask that later, not that he expected an answer anyway. He looked at his black watch. It was 10:49. That meant Sesshomaru would be back soon. Inuyasha considered changing…but then came to the conclusion that he was too lazy. He had on a black hoodie and brown cargo pants on. Eh…he was only going to his new school. No one to impress there.

He got up and stood by his window…this was going to be like a whole new life. New school…new place to live. He wondered if he'd make any friends, but then lowered his head, guessing this would just be like when he moved before. The only real friend he had before was Kikyo. But she wouldn't be here with him. He probably wouldn't ever see here again…once again the ache came, but fortunately, before Inuyasha could dwell on it too much, he heard the front door open.

"Inuyasha. We're leaving to go you're school," he heard Sesshomaru call to him in his mature, unhurried voice. He sounded just as uncaring as ever. Probably just stuck his head in the doorway to tell him that. Inuyasha sighed…then made his way out of his room, down the stairs and out the door, to Sesshomaru was…in a convertible! Inuyasha couldn't even control the look of disbelief, almost envy, on his face. Sesshomaru hid the fact that he enjoyed watching his brother gape.

"Close that mouth of yours, little brother, and get it already," Sesshomaru ordered. Inuyasha opened the door and got in. He hadn't even closed it, before Sesshomaru took off.

Inuyasha, recovering from a heart-attack, growled…knowing his brother had done that on purpose, if only just to jolt him.

"I've kept a small fortune I inherited from father after he died," Sesshomaru mentioned, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Also…my room and the room next to mine are off limits," he said. Inuyasha shrugged slightly. Okay. No biggie. Then he remembered the nice things in his room from Sesshomaru, and struggled to thank him.

"Uh…Shesshomaru-" he began.

"And you'll be paying for the things in your room by taking care of the front and back yard for the entire year, and making sure the house stays clean," his brother stated, cutting Inuyasha short. Inuyasha closed his mouth tightly, and felt his teeth grind together. What! He wasn't going to be a maid and the garden keeper! The lawn wasn't small, nor was the flower-bed, and it would probably take him hours to clean the entire house, dishes, cleaning, vacuuming, the wash... He crossed his arms and fumed at the unfairness of it all. But then…that was just like Sesshomaru.

A/N: Short chapter…but I wanted to feel like I was making progress. The plot starts to get interesting and fun, and we'll see all our lovable characters soon. Till next time!


End file.
